The present invention relates to a method of reproducing optional ones of the pieces of program information recorded in a recording medium, and more particularly relates to a method in which pieces of program information not desired to be reproduced are selected in advance so that the selected pieces of program information are excluded from reproduction.
There is a conventional method of reproducing a plurality of pieces of program information recorded in a recording medium. In the method, some of the pieces of program information are selected and then registered in a memory in advance so as to be reproduced in the order of the registration. However, when the number of pieces of program information desired to be reproduced is large, the reproduction can be performed efficiently if pieces of program information not desired to be reproduced are selected out in advance. For that reason, in another conventional method of reproducing a plurality of pieces of program information, a deletion switch is provided in a reproduction apparatus so that the deletion switch is pressed down during the reproduction of a piece of program information to select it as the piece of program information not desired to be reproduced next time, to exclude the piece of program information from reproduction next time.
As for the conventional method in which the deletion switch is pressed down to select a piece of program information not desired to be reproduced, the reproduction of the piece of program information is still continued even after the deletion switch is pressed down to register the piece of program information being reproduced in a memory. For that reason, it is troublesome to further operate a manipulator in order to stop the reproduction of the currently reproduced piece of program information and start the reproduction of the next piece of program information. Besides, the number of such manipulators needs to be made as small as possible for a vehicle-mounted reproduction apparatus in order to reduce the size and weight thereof.